


Blood of Titan

by LeahAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mpreg, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAckerman/pseuds/LeahAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a group of scientist, by orders of the King, experiment with humans?, Would they survive? Or would they become the killers of their own race? The Survey Corps should guard one of those survivors, aside from the titan-boy, whose memory has lost. The task is not easy, more when it's believed that it's no longer human, but she achieved two soul mates manage to be together in this odyssey called life.</p><p>**Discontinued**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> * Event invented by me.

Year 835 *****. The Survey Corps made a secret mission outside Wall Maria sending to a single squad to do it, however the mission failed after the complete disappearance of the squad.

Year 845. The Colossal Titan and Armoured Titan appeared from nowhere, destroying the city of Shiganshina and causing the fall of Wall Maria.

Year 850. The Survey Corps had left the city of Trost to achieve a point of support for progress towards the recovery of Wall Maria. However they encountered many Titans, to reduce the army by 30%.

Levi had risen from the ground, blood from the hand of the dead soldier lay also in yours, had pledged to destroy all the Titans.

“Levi!” the Commander called “Return!”

“Return?” asked Petra.

“We still have not reached our limits” said the annoying Captain “Would perhaps my men die in vain?”

“The Titans have begun to go to the North of the city” said Erwin to impress their subordinates “It's like five years ago, something is happening in the city”

The three soldiers were silent for a few moments, if what Erwin said was true then they're had great possibilities of that Colossal Titan had attacked again and the Armored Titan also may do so. They were so deep in thought that they didn't realize the danger stalking them, three Titans of 14 meters coming to backs of Levi and Petra; for when the Commander realized already it was too late to kill them.

“Levi, Petra!” exclaimed concerned “Watch out!”

The soldiers turned back, seeing the Titans closely, they had the ability to destroy them but none could react and they didn't know why, were stalled for no apparent reason. However, a figure scooted between them with great agility, who occupy a large amount of gas, came quickly to the backs of monsters by cutting their necks. Those who had achieved to see such an event were surprised, had never seen someone with such skill, or maybe yes, but still had his doubts.

“ _I know those movements_ ” thought the black haired “O _nly one person can do, but she's-“_

“How he did so fast?” asked Petra.

“The question is who it is?” said another soldier who was near them.

No one had seen his face as it had been hidden after the coat of the Corps who wore; they did not know to which squad belonged, even if in reality it belonged to the Survey Corps.

“Who are you?” you asked Commander who still had not lost his horse, but that person didn't respond.

That person turn around, giving his back to that group, the wind blew gently making that layer wave jutting out a little something in his back, someone had recognized him and never imagined finding that object again, less in the hands of a stranger; I was about to leave when a voice stopped him

“Where did you get those sabers!?” was Levi who had spoken; the person didn't answer; however seemed to disturb him the question as he began to flee.

“Stop it!” ordered Erwin and the soldiers began to go after him.

Levi wasn't left behind and also pursued him, had recognized these sabers because he had given them to someone very special to him; he had to find out where above all, had gotten them, if the person was still alive. Soldiers tried to catch him but it was very fast, not even the same Captain could approach him; he realized something, the belt holding the maneuver gear was about to break and this was an opportunity that not wasted, pulled a dagger that remained hidden and threw it right at the belt, finishing it by breaking; the gear of that person fell to the ground while not came to the option rather than run on the roof of the buildings.

The soldiers rushed to capture him, but none could do it, when they finally believed that would lose it Levi had given him scope and now had been right in front of him; the other person quickly took the sabers that were on his back and attacked the Captain, the black haired could stop the attack of his attacker and now more than he should never know who was that person, began attacking his opponent and admired the mastery with which managed to dodge it or block it but their movements were very familiar. He attacked it again but this time the other person also sought to attack him, the movements that were among them left speechless all those who watched them since they seemed to know to perfection; a last move made by the attacker had been blocked by the Captain, now yes already knew who it was.

“Leah?” asked what the other person is paralyzed “Is really you?”  he approached to try to remove the hood but this was receding.

“Levi!” yelled Erwin who had finally reached them “We must return to Trost now!”

To hear that name the other person returned to freeze, she had heard that name before, but she didn't know where and this opportunity was not missed by the man who managed to secure her arm and finally managed to remove the hood with his free hand. His eyes were opened in admiration to see that person.

“Leah!” called her showing his serious countenance but with his slightly broken voice, the woman finally saw him in the eyes and reacted.

“Levi” said in a murmured.

“Bring her with us!” returned to call the Commander “We will after talk with her, Trost has been invaded!” the other soldiers had brought two horses.

“Ride and not go far away from me” ordered the black haired “I'll not miss you again” and saying, he ordered his horse back to the city.

The woman followed him as he had requested, her eyes were empty and full of darkness, as if something really terrible had happened. Levi should regain their concentration, didn't expect to find her in these circumstances more if they had already given her for dead; He would expect to see what had happened in Trost to talk to her and know what had happened to her after so many years. They rushed the passage, had become the news of the invasion of Trost, but never imagined what was the magnitude of the situation by what they did not know what would be the important thing now was to provide the support needed by the city.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah Gautier: A woman of 1.60 mt, enviable physique, white skin, long red hair and silver eyes. She met Levi when he had recently lost his older sister taking it under her care until Erwin appeared. Levi agreed to go with him with the condition Leah also entered the Survey Corps, wish the Commander embraced, but was transferred to the northern region under the care of Commander Seth Mikeas coming to quickly become a Squad Leader and having under his command her own squad. But under the direct command of the second leader of the three military branches, Mikeas and Squad Gautier departed on a secret mission outside Wall Maria, however the mission failed to learn of the disappearance of the entire squad. They were giving them for dead.

Levi and Leah had returned to the rest of the team reaching the Commander, she had given a new maneuvers gear, even with doubts about her could not allow that any soldier was without one.

“You know her?" Erwin asked when he reaches him watching how she put herself the gear so fast.

“Is Gautier, Squad Leader Leah Gautier as far I remember” commented the black haired.

“I thought she had died” the blond said surprised.

“Me too, but you see that we're wrong” he said looking askance at the girl.

“The door has been destroyed!” shouted a soldier far away “But they have managed to seal it!”

“What!?” Commander was admired, because so they sealed the door would require a colossal force “How many Titans are in the city!?” asked

“They're so many” responded the soldier “And don't know how many dead are”

Erwin analyzed the situation, they had to hurry to get or there would be another disaster as it happened in Shiganshina, he gave the order under any circumstances return to Trost and eliminate the Titans. Levi turned his eyes waiting that Leah was found near to him, however he didn't find it, quickly sought his eyes until he finds it very forward of Erwin, galloping speed.

“Leah!” cried the Captain, and all the soldiers turned to see her.

She has had put foot on the horse, maintaining a perfect balance, being close to a few Titans lunged toward them and began to slay them, everyone looked amazed at such deployment of skill; Levi, without hesitation, launched after her managing to kill several Titans on the road. She finally halted on the wall, but was still weak, the black haired approached to help her but saw two titans approaching another titan that he lay sitting and two guys next to him.

“Eren, Armin!” he heard the voice of a girl trying to alert them, but it was too late.

Without thinking twice, Levi was launched after the Titans killing them instantly; Erwin had approached to where had been the woman checking her vital signs, was alive but unconscious.

“Hey kids” spoke the Captain “What's the situation here?”

The days passed and the aftermath of the attack of the Titans remained still latent in the city, many of the victims were unrecognizable and others trapped in a strange material without can be identified, only one option that had left was incinerated bodies; the news of the titan who helped seal the door of Trost ran like wildfire reaching the territory of Sina. No one knew what was what was really going to happen from now on.

“Finally show up” Hange said when Levi came into the room.

“How've she been?" asked undeterred “Tell it soon before I go”

“It's rare that you worry by someone else” said the brunette in a mocking tone.

“Don't start that I'm not with a good humor, four eyes” told the black haired rubbing the bridge of his nose “Just tell me how is she”

At that moment she woke up scared, she didn't know where she was or the people surrounding her, she was trying to defend himself from whatever they wanted to do it, simply believing they're the enemy. Raised her view to where Levi was and was relieved to find it there, for some reason she could only remember him, Hange tried to touch her forehead and then lost control, even trying to do harm her; they wanted to calm her down, but they couldn't until she returned to stay asleep.

“What happened?” asked Levi.

“We don't know where it is that she has been” said seriously Hange “But as you'll be notice she has lost her memory”

The black haired thought for a few moments, because it had been several days since she was found and the only thing that he remembered was her name and his, should have some way to help her.

“After trial we will see what we'll do” saying it noted one last time as she slept and withdrew from the room.

Hange stood for a few moments more, knew that at any time she would wake up and ask for Levi so decided to leave her a note saying where they would even if she thought that perhaps not are you wake until after the trial. She left the room and went with Mike to the dungeons. Elsewhere, Levi was a bit distracted, the situation with Leah didn't seem to improve, but he knew that there was a possibility that over time her memory returned.

“Are you ready?” stopped thinking.

“If you think it is necessary, there is no option” the black haired says with a sigh.

“Worried about Leah, right?” asked directly.

“I wouldn't deny it” Levi said walking toward the Court “But we have another priority”

Erwin and Levi entered the Court and took their positions, after a while entered the Military Police guarding to Eren, they saw him and in his face there was concern and despair; he was which lamb to the slaughter because in this trial, it would define in what military branch would be, but above all, if he will be still alive or not.

In a room, away to the Court, Leah woke up, her head ached terribly, it felt as if an abnormal titan had been playing with it; she sat and observed to her around, was alone but at the table next to the bed found Hange note, read it and immediately went over to that place. To enter a strong voice disturbed her for a few seconds.

“Just shut up and let me carry everything!” the voice of a boy who was tied in the Centre of the room caught her attention.

“Charge!” the frightened voice of the Commander of the Military Police took her out of her thoughts, turned its gaze and met with Hange who seeing her took her by the hand and approached to her.

“Don't worry; everything will be fine” she knew that should avoid it to alter.

Leah didn't respond and just see the beating Levi gave to the young man, to see him she realize what was running through his veins, got scared and began to get dizzy, Hange held it so that it hits, but immediately joined.

“You should return to rest” she told her most sweetly which the women declined with the head.

She returned her view towards the center of the room without the view of the young brunette, knew that what he had in his veins was very dangerous for everyone but there was something that made that her thoughts were confused and is in those turquoise eyes there was no grudge to Levi for the beating given.

“I have taken my decision” spoke the General terminating the trial.

The guards raised the boy from the ground and threw out it of court, the eyes of the General landed on the woman who lay still sustained by the arms of Hange.

“What's wrong with her?” asked seriously

“She isn't well” hurried to reply “Come Leah, you must rest”

“Leah Gautier?” asked again; the woman, upon hearing her name, turned to see him “How is it possible?”

“Even we don't know” answered Erwin “She was found outside the wall and all she remembers is her name”

Hange and Mike down along with Leah and approached to Erwin and Levi, the latter took the woman in the back trying to not felt down.

“Squad Leader Gautier” called the General “If what you say is true then you not remember the name of Seth Mikeas”

“No, sir” for the first time everyone heard her voice.

“He was Commander of the Survey Corps from the north, where we understood” said man crossing his hands “So it was your superior”

“I understand” she said “What have to do with me?”

“You were the last person who had contact with him” returned to talk “We need to tell us what happened”

“I don't remember, sir” she said seriously “The last thing I remember is when I was assigned a squad”

The General mused a moment, in her eyes showed that she didn’t lie but should be cautious, the news of a person of Gautier Squad survives, and more if it's the same Squad Leader, would that people will begin to draw their own conclusions; the news should handle with care.

“Are you willing to return to the Survey Corps?” asked again. Leah slipped from the grip of Levi and began walking toward him

“Yes, sir” she replied making military salute.

“Very well” said the General ordering the papers on your desk “Since we had given them up for dead the ranges had changed”

“What does that mean?” she asked estranged

“Your range, according to the records, now is Lieutenant Colonel” replied the man arose to go “And you will be under the orders of the Commander Erwin Smith”

“Sir, yes sir” said the woman and the General withdrew.

The soldiers who had been also began to withdraw, while those belonging to the Survey Corps walked towards where the boy was; once being front guards surrendered to the custody of the same and retreated to a room apart. Within it, Hange began to heal the wounds caused by Levi.

“That was so cruel of him, it must have hurt much” she said brunette.

“A little” replied the guy.

“Where do you feel pain!?” asked, leaving the boy confused.

While they talked, Leah watched the new, as she had heard was accepted into the Survey Corps; she looked at it carefully but her head began to hurt, Levi realized it but it said nothing, apparently certain attitudes of her had not changed. While the women thought carefully about what would do, everyone already knew the condition of the boy but she swim she knew the true power of this and the threat that it would be if it were to spin out of control.

“You have my respect” her mind returned to reality when listening to the Commander giving his hand “Eren am waiting to work with you”

“Likewise, Sir!” said Eren giving his hand but he moved it quickly to see Levi sitting next to him.

“Tell me, Eren” said the black haired.

“Yes?” replied the boy hesitant.

“Do you hate Me?” at the moment Leah is bothered when he asked, the tone that he used in that question was very different to as he did generally; she noted that he asked it is with fear, even for others was always the same tone. She left the room, leaned against the wall and crossed of arms; she was back in the Survey Corps but what most concerned now it was to recover the memory.

“Leah” was Mike who called her “They're waiting for you inside”

They returned to the room, Eren and Levi remained in the same position while Erwin and Hange were in another place.

“Well before removing we have latest instructions” spoke the Commander “Levi; you, Eren and your squad will depart immediately. Hange you and Leah will return to Headquarters so that she finishes her recovery, at night, will meet with Levi and others”

“What are you saying?” asked Leah trying to understand.

“You are under the command of Levi until further notice” replied Erwin.

“I don't think I may need to have a nanny” answered women earning a murderous look of the black haired “But there's nothing I can do, as you wish, Commander”

They decided to stay a few more minutes, however Leah couldn't spend much time in the same room with Eren, there was something that made her feel uncomfortable and not had to do with the proximity of Levi, it was something else that made her feel uneasy; While they were all busy she turned to leave the room, beyond the oppressive feeling in her chest was still not going, looked at her hands and saw how they became paler than they already were, veins began to notice more, she knew that something was not well and should find out soon what was the feeling that had.


	3. Chapter III

Levi and his squad had left for the headquarters, as Erwin had commanded, Hange made a final revision to the condition of Leah finding everything without any problems, at nightfall the two women rode to meet the others. Upon arrival, the red haired went straight to the kitchen to make a coffee while the brunette went to the dining room, finding that the door was locked and taking a nasty blow to the head.

“Hello, gentleman of Levi Squad” greeted upon entering.

In the kitchen, Leah sighed, her head still hurt but had not said anything about it to Hange as it thought it was the stress that had accumulated in the day, a cup of coffee is served well loaded hoping it will help reduce pain, she sighed.

“Apparently it does not take away the usual coffee” laden heard a voice behind her.

“Neither you entering unannounced” she said taking a sip of his coffee “Want one, Levi?”

“As you wish” merely answered, Leah poured another cup and handed it to the raven. For a few seconds there was silence at all awkward between the two.

“What made you accept custody of the child?” the red haired asked.

“I don't know what you mean” said the other carelessly.

“Don't try to fool me, Levi” she said with that tone hinting that he knew everything “You can't lie to me”

“What the fuck you want?” he asked trying to evade the issue sipping his coffee.

“What do you feel for Eren Jaeger?” hearing this question, the raven could not help but choke on the coffee he was taking, coughed trying to recover.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he tried not to cry remembering the place where they were.

“I told you so, don't try to fool me” said the red haired taking her cup and stood up from the table “You know what you feel, but you don't want to admit it”

Levi watched her go, How the hell had noticed…no wait, he couldn't be feeling something for someone , much less a 15 year old brat , What the fuck happened to him? He wasn't a fucking pedophile, not that he’s so old, only 28 years. Moreover Leah was out with a triumphant smile, she knew that her words would give much to think about to the black haired, he should answer his questions before a mission.

That afternoon, the cry of the soldier caught the attention of everyone gathered in the stables and sped off in the barracks; followed Hange who had given her bad news, arriving they found that the titans who had captured were executed last night. Hange's scream was so heartbreaking that no one dared to move from her place.

“What's going on?” Eren asked who had put the hood.

“Come on, this is the police jurisdiction” Levi replied starting to pull away.

“Ah, yes” the brunette not knew why but stayed a moment longer.

“You must be more careful” he heard a female voice behind him.

“Lieutenant Colonel?” said to turn it the brunette maze to see.

The woman was not looking; just had his gaze on the skeletons of the Titans, her face was a bit gloomy.

“Everybody knows your condition, so that the next could be you” talk again “Although I still cannot explain why you make me feel uneasy” this last was said in a whisper.

“Excuse me?” Eren who had only understood what she said first.

“Just watch your back” and walked away saying this, taking a different direction than Levi had taken at first.

Eren watched her leave the place, her words echoed in his mind, did she was threatening or was it just a warning? He didn't know what was actually what she thought didn't even know her situation and why she was assigned to Captain squad, also realized that she was hiding something.

The next morning the situation had dropped a little, with the Military Police inspecting the 3DM all trying to find the guilty, Hange spent locked in her office and no one dared to comfort or rather no one dared to disturb her.

“Hange” called from the other side of the door, the Squad Leader recognized the voice.

“Come in” she told seriously.

“Sorry to bother you” was Leah who had searched “I need you to do me some analysis” struck to the brunette.

“Analysis?” strangely said “Do you feel bad?”

“It's not that” replied looking down “I just do feel strange”

“How come?” Hange asked again.

“I feel there is something wrong with me” said the red haired staring at her “In my blood”

Hange not understand at all what the woman was saying, however she agreed to take the test and the results of the analysis would be until the next day, Levi and part of his squad went out to patrol around and back until early the next day the rest of the Survey Corps had departed along with Commander to the induction ceremony for new recruits who would choose what military branch entering at the HQ was practically alone. The only person who had fallen was Leah; Hange also had to leave to meet with Erwin.

It didn't feel strange, much less was afraid of being left alone in the barracks, however she had said she would stay because she had no reason to be present at the ceremony, she came into the kitchen and began to prepare her dinner; but something distracted her, a strange but faint sound had alerted her senses, someone had entered the castle, took the knife that was close to her and went on with it, on the way to her room she could not help but get the feeling that someone was following her, she was put on alert, but it was late, a cloth with a strange smell had been placed over her nose and mouth, knocking her unconscious and left behind the knife she had taken.

She opened her eyes a bit and was recognized in a different place, she was sure she was still in the castle but did not know what part, her eyes were blurred and clouded mind.

“ _Finally I found you_ ” she managed to hear a male voice close to her “ _Now you will regret for having escaped_ ” was when she realized her situation.

She was in what appeared to be the basement, her hands trapped in rusty old handcuffs, but despite the condition of the place she realized what they were clean sheets, then realized that was what they called the "room" of Eren Jaeger. But that was not the worst, when she began to feel cold was when she realized she was completely naked.

“ _With this, you never forget that we can't be betrayed_ ” said again the voice near her before her neck and inject a foreign substance, apparently some kind of drug.

Leah did everything possible to try to defend herself, but the drug had taken effect in her body began to lose consciousness without being able to scream for help, she was completely to his mercy.

The next morning, Levi and his squad had returned from patrol followed by Hange who was carrying some documents, the castle was relatively calm, it wasn't unusual because the novices may come up in the afternoon, the raven was surprised not to find Leah by anywhere so he went straight to her room, knock a few times but no one answered him, he decided to enter and found the room completely deserted. He left the place and walked around the castle looking for her. Moreover, Eren was heading to his room, he wanted to get some rest before the next workout, when he reach the door to the basement was surprised that it was open, cautiously started down the stairs, it was really strange that someone other than he was in that place, walked slowly to be a few steps from the entry poked his head slightly and saw a leg, winced at this but delved a little further to better observe the leg was fixed how delicate it looked so deduced it was a woman, but the blood trail left him pale observed. He quickly left the place looking for any of his superiors, meeting certain raven.

“Captain” he said tired “I need your help”

“What happened brat?” he asked in his usual tone.

“There's someone hurt in my room” said the brunette “Seems to be a woman”

Levi saw surprised him. Who the hell would stay in the basement of the brat?, But when he heard a woman seems to connect the dots started quickly headed for the basement, telling the kid to stay at the entrance, down the stairs and came into the room, went without caution and saw what was really shocking. On the Eren's bed lay a hurt Leah partially covered with a sheet, with bumps, bruises and wounds; but what struck him was the blood that seemed to come from between her legs.

“Eren!” shouted from the entrance “Go find Hange and tell him to go to Leah’s room with a first aid kit, now!”

The brunette and ran slow and lazy to look for the Squad Leader, to give the message the Captain had given him, the brunette looked confused but did what he had been told. In the basement, Levi finally was able to remove the handcuffs; he didn't flinch at the sight of the naked female body as his priority was another, delicately wrapped the body of the girl with a clean sheet, took her in his arms and ran to her room.

“Leah resists” he said in a whisper “Resists please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So messy here...


	4. Chapter IV

They had been two days since that incident and they kept it silent; Levi, Eren and Hange had already decided that they should protect the integrity of women; Levi was not long absent from the room of the woman, let’s make clear, the one he considered his sister, her health didn't improve and had high fever that was gaunt more. The Captain had sent a letter to Erwin asking to delay the arrival of the new members of the Survey Corps, request the blond agreed but he did have to go back. Eren was quick to replace Levi when he had to leave the castle goes to the care of the soldier, secretly allowed him to stay out of the basement to take care; one morning in which he was changing the cold compress recalled the conversation he had with the Squad Leader.

**_ Flashback _ **

_ “Hange-san” Eren called before she left the room “I had never seen someone so concerned about Lieutenant Colonel” _

_ “It is normal he's so worry for her” answered so gentle the brunette “After all she was who took care of him when he lost his sister”. _

_ “I didn't know it” said the green eyed with admiration. _

_ “Neither had we known at first” admitted the Squad Leader “But after she was requested to enter the Survey Corps he explained the whole situation” _

_ Eren was silent for a few minutes to process all the information, now he understand much better the actions of his superior and he marveled that he was able to do so much for one person, giving back what she had given him during his lifetime. He sighed with relief, now did not feel any resentment towards women. _

**_ End Flashback _ **

He smiled stupidly, how could he get jealous of her? it's true at that time didn't knew the true relationship between them, and neither would accept but beginning to show certain feelings towards the Sergeant, was not sure if that was correct or not; felt something moving and saw Leah who was off the sheet.

“Lieutenant Colonel you must rest” said the boy soothingly “You still has fever”

“Tell the dwarf” said in a whisper “Tell your concerns” falling again into unconscious.

The brunette opened his eyes and blushed confused as could be, how did she know? He wondered, but if she had said this then meant that she had accepted whatever it was what happened between him and Levi. He shook his head and left the room heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his superiors.

“Good morning” greeted Eren while serving breakfast.

The three soldiers were greeted in a friendly way to the brunette, well at least two of them, Levi had terrible dark circles around his eyes for spent all night reviewing the papers that had accumulated in his office. Eren returned to the room to keep taking care of Leah, when he enter he got the big surprise to find women looking for a blouse in the closet but what surprised him most was to see it partially dressed with the uniform, wearing of the harnesses showing black bra that was set; the blush on his face was evident.

“Jaeger” listened the serious voice of Lieutenant Colonel.

“I'm sorry” he rushed his back to apologize “I should knock before!”

“You didn't know I had got up” replied in the same tone of voice buttoning her blouse “I need you to do something”.

“What's that?” he asked, surprised “But you have to rest!” he remembered her situation.

“You can verify that I have no fever and there is no need to stay at rest” said again the red haired placing a hand on the shoulder of the younger.

Eren turned and saw that what she said was true, he sighed relieved to notice the improvement of it.

“Well, I need you to tell the three stooges that need you in my office immediately” said adjusting a blue ribbon at the neck of her blouse.

“To whom?” he asked puzzled.

“Zoe, Levi and Smith” said standing the orange jacket “And you must also go”

“But-” Leah left him talking to himself and went to the office assigned to her.

“Lieutenant Colonel!” called the brunette; she stopped, turned and walked back to him.

“Why should I be present?” asked.

“Well don't you stop being a child” whispered at him seriously.

“Lieutenant Colonel?” Eren asked scared.

“Just do what I said” and said this back the way she came.

Eren sprinted toward the dining room waiting to find the people he needed.

“Captain, Squad Leader, Commander” called the brunette haired trying to catch his breath “Lieutenant Colonel required you in her office and Hange-san must take the results of the analyzes”

The appointed were together, they well knew that Leah’s attitude had changed but the magnitude is not imagined; Hange and Levi had the idea, or rather, knew the reasons for the sudden change. Not anyone could have survived such an attack without becoming depressed, or worse, attempt suicide. Finished eating and walked to her office not without going to the office of Hange by the results, which had strangely forgotten, knocked on the door and hearing a popping  _Come in_  decided to enter within it Leah was looking through window with arms crossed in the back.

“Are we commanded to call?” asked Erwin.

“Where is Jaeger?” she asked without looking.

“Here I am” replied the alluded “Sorry for the delay”

“Enter and close the door now” she said in a tone of demand what the brunette did without hesitation.

The silence became uncomfortable in the place, no one dared to speak first, Leah released her hands and started walking to her desk, sat down, and she saw her companions and gave a small sigh.

“I know its stupid question of why I sent to call you” spoke crossing her arms “Let me clarify something that is very important and therefore should not be made out of this room”

The four soldiers waited in silence about what she wanted to communicate beforehand hoped would be a key thing for her to call them with such force. They just don’t understand the top three is that if the information is important, and then why not share it with others.

“First of all I must say that I have regained 90 % of my memory was blocked when you found me” said staring at the raven “So I can answer your questions” was silent waiting for someone dared to ask the first question.

“How do you recover your memory?” Hange was who asked.

The look of the other woman went dark over what was already, was silent for a few minutes before explaining what was what happened.

“After the attack happened a few days ago” she said closing her eyes holding her pose “I never imagined that I would recover from such a bizarre way”

“What attack?” Erwin asked.

“Commander” Eren said trying to call attention so subtle “I don't think it's appropriate to talk about it”

“Relax Jaeger, he must know” Leah spoke again looking to the brunette “A few days ago, when was the induction ceremony for new recruits, someone broke into the castle, drugged me and raped” said to the blonde, looking impassively.

Erwin was surprised, he expected when they said  _attack_ they referred to the Titans, but remembered in the world Titans are not the only threat to humanity.

“I-” the blonde didn't know how to react.

“That’s no longer matter” interrupted the red haired “Will you ask your questions or not?”

“Would come out better than you told what happen before” said Levi crossing his arms and legs “From the last mission you were assigned”

Leah sighed, now that she remembered everything, at least the past, she afraid to tell the story; isn't to trust them, but she had a good chance of not being believed.

“Well” said closing her eyes again holding the same position “I'll try to summarize important aspects”

Hange, Erwin and Eren settled a bit better; the latter understood why they had not asked him also he would tarry; really felt uncomfortable but knew he had to be alert to better understand the situation.

“Everyone knows that by the year 835 was assigned to us a mission outside of Wall Maria and after losing contact with everyone the mission gave unsuccessful and us for dead” she began to speak “The truth is that we learned too late considered a highly dangerous experiment that was forbidden to do so in humans”

“Wait!” Hange said alarmed “Are you saying that-?”

“One of our superiors gave strict orders that Commander Seth Mikeas, my squad and I was guinea pigs” responded to the question with the same straight face.

The other three present in the office couldn’t believe what they had just heard, they never in their life imagined that there were people capable of atrocities with their peers.

“What was the experiment?” Eren finally spoke fearing the answer. Lieutenant Colonel's gaze darkened, remember what they did with them was very painful especially because they took away their freedom.

“At first we didn’t understand what it was and that only with blood samples were asked” finally the woman said “But they injecting us blood of titan”

“Are you like that brat?” Levi asked pointing to the brunette.

“Yes and no” Leah answered “I can regenerate but I can’t become titan”

“How are you so sure?” asked the Squad Leader.

“For every shot they put us we were testing to verify our state” she commented changing a bit position.

“How can we be sure that you are not lying?” asked Erwin getting a little scared at the look of hatred of women.

“The very day of the attack, before regaining my memory, I asked Hange to take some samples of me” said pointing to the papers she was carrying “Maybe the results can confirm you”

Hange handed the briefcase to the Commander, opened it and started reading it, every detail of blood lay written in the papers, all the information coincided with Eren, from time to time raised his eyes to Hange who only nodded; finally he finished reading, closed the folder and sighed.

“It's true, you’re not lying” said the blond, meanwhile Levi snatched the folder and read “How did you escape?”

“It was a bit simple” Leah said smiling “The guards were fools and was easy not gets caught”

“And your squad?” asked the youngest of the group.

“Nobody wanted to escape with me, not even the Commander” she replied getting up and walking back to the window look “The idea of these scientists seemed acceptable for them but for me it was an abomination”

“You say their idea was to use our troops as test? “ Levi asked throwing the folder to the desktop.

“The Idea was to create super soldiers from the genetics of the titans” the redhead spoke.

“That playing to be god!” Hange scream “Neither can I do that!”

“We know that, four eyes” snarled Levi stunned by the cries of the woman “I suppose they’re looking for you”

“It's a possibility” Lieutenant Colonel said “And I hope that this information not leave this room” walked back to the desk, sitting in this.

“Why you asked me to be present?” Eren asked.

“Because you have something that could be the key to stop all this madness” she replied “In your blood is the answer and I knew it from your trial”

“Then we need to protect him more” thoughtful sentenced Erwin.

“Not at this moment” she spoke “The attack gave me to understand that we have been watched”

“Then what will we do?” asked Hange.

“I imagine that Levi will train Jaeger” she said while turning it to see the nod “Then I too will join to his training”

The Captain raised an eyebrow, she was serious, he looked ruefully at the brunette, and he could be dead.

“Don’t you think you're exaggerating?” asked the Captain trying not to show concern for the brat.

Leah held her laughter that caused the small (in weight) wanting to protect Eren while Levi was throwing his famous sneer, look that made no effect on her.

“In fact it seems to me an excellent idea” seconded Commander “Eren will have the privilege of being trained by the  _Brothers of Destruction_ ”

“Huh?” asked surprised Eren.

“It was the name given to them after their first mission together” said Hange “They were the ones who killed the Titans in sync and wordless”

“Of course that was before she was sent to the north” continued Erwin “But everyone in the Survey Corps remember the pair”

Eren had to admit that this was getting out of control, or so he thought; but everyone said it was the best for must accept, as he could not refuse since he had no power over himself.

“Then its settle” said Commander interrupting the discussion between Levi and Leah “Tomorrow begins your training with them”

Eren swallowed dry, knew well the blows of Levi and that the trial had suffered for them, but did not know how Leah was in training; he would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time not publishing on this fic....I want to finish it  
> And a little sloppy, nothing in this fic it's releated with ACWNR


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing it's releated with ACWNR or the last chapters of the manga  
> For you to be aware

After Erwin had ordered that Leah would join on the training of Eren, Hanji and the brunette leave the office of the red haired, Eren must focus not only on their training but also in the types of experiments that would with the Squad Leader. In the distance, they heard the snorting of several horses; the three approached the window to see who they were approaching.

“Damn” Leah growled “The bastards found me”

“You know them?” Levi asked suspiciously.

“More than that” answered really serious “It's my old squad”

“They said they were all dead” admired the Commander said.

The two men turned to her to not answer, they were astonished at her calm face but only one of them recognized her gaze; that look that showed that he was about to kill someone.

“Protect Eren at any cost” she spoke again “Is their goal”

The two men looked at each other, the seriousness with which she said it's because it was true.

“What do you know?” asked Erwin.

“I'll tell you later” Leah said “Just follow my lead and protect him” and walked away from the window just in time to knock at the door.

“Excuse me” was one of the soldiers “They're looking for Squad Leader Leah and new recruits are here”

“I'm coming and my rank is Lieutenant Colonel” she said seriously “I need Levi comes with me” she turned her gaze to the Commander.

“Good, so I'll welcome the new ones” answered the blonde and the three left the office.

They walked towards the main gate of the grounds of the barracks, the woman's face showed much trouble that was not lost on the young.

“Why do I have to go with you?” he asked.

“Because you can stop me if I try to kill them” said releasing a cynical smile “Is not the time to exterminate them”

Levi's caught a glimpse, there she was, and as such had last seen before she left for the north; now he was sure that, to some extent, had returned to normal. They arrived just before the door; the soldiers who had been guarding not open because they had to wait for one of the top gave the order.

“Stay here” she said “If you see that things get out of control, act” the raven nodded.

“Open it” said dryly the Lieutenant Colonel and the soldiers obeyed.

And there they were, those people who had been part of her life for years, her former squad; but now the story was quite different.

“Squad Leader!” shouted the four.

“Know I'm Lieutenant Colonel” dryly answered them crossing arms “How you knew I was here and why have you come?”

“You didn't remind us?” asked one man in the group.

“Of course I remember you” she answered “I remember everything with clearly” the latter did not go unnoticed.

The four looked at each other, really expected another reaction from her.

“Then?”

“Listen to me well” she talked seriously “I don't know what the hell are you doing here but you are not welcomed”

“What?”

“I know I told you, I no longer was part of his group” said in a threatening tone “Get the hell out before I kill you all”

“The Commander wants an answer spoke again Said man and gave him the time he needed”

Leah can’t help stiffen at those words, Levi was hidden listening to everything and being on the lookout in case he had to intervene.

“Here's your answer” she said pulling a pendant with a delicate engagement ring and throwing them “And tell him to stop looking for me because I’ll never comeback”

“But-”

“No buts, I'm also under the lead of Commander so get out” interrupted and starting to walk toward the castle.

'You can’t leave him” said one of the women's group “You know what he will do in comeback”

Leah stopped short, knows the meaning of those words and could not help feeling a little fear; it was when Levi decided to intervene.

“Erwin it’s waiting with the rookies” he said, calling her attention.

“Well, I want to see those novices” responded recovering from print “Close the doors” the soldiers already forefront.

The four soldiers wanted to stop, but could not do anything so they decided to take for failed the mission entrusted to them; they started walking towards their horses when they turned to see the ex-Squad Leader, was matched by that person of her same stature, but what caught their attention is the silver ring that he present and the smile with which she received it. Now they knew why she had rejected the proposal, or that's what they thought. Finally the door was shut.

Moreover, Leah watched carefully the ring on her finger had been years since she'd last seen.

“Thank you, I thought you had forgotten”

“I couldn’t lose the memory of your mother, I know what it means to you” he said without looking “By the way, what was all that shit?”

“I'll explain you later” said shortly “I need to start with the training of Jaeger now”

“Something is wrong?” asked the raven.

“I said I'll explain it later” she left him behind “I’ll wait for you in the training yard near the forest, in five minutes”

Levi stood for a few minutes watching the path she had taken, if she had asked to start training now meant that something was about to happen; he went quickly to the castle looking for the brat.

“Eren” he said when he found him in the stables “Come with me, now”

The brunette followed his superior, wondering what problems he was, but he was surprised to realize that they were not directed to the office of the elderly.

“Captain” he called.

“I have not the slightest fucking idea what its happening” merely answered

Finally they reached the place where he had requested, was somewhat outside the castle but always within the territory.

“You’re late” Leah said, she was near a tree “Follow me”

They penetrated a little in the forest submerged in awkward silence, she didn’t say any word and they did not speak something. Lieutenant Colonel suddenly stopped and let out a long sigh, had apparently been thinking all the way about what was coming and knew it was not easy.

“Are you going to talk?” Levi questioned.

“First of all I’ll explain the situation and hope to keep it in silence” she said without looking at them “Not even the Commander should know this”

Both men nodded, if she would explain everything only two of them actually were because it was something serious.

“The Appearance of my old squad in the castle has made the situation more change than I had speculated” she began to speak.

'What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“They had the mission to take me back with them and the scientists” she keep talking “At the same time ensure Mikeas to marry me”

“What has that to do with the other?” asked the raven.

“A lot” turning to them said “That would make the descendants who had to take the blood of the ones to which perfectly combined serum”

“And the point is?” again asked the boy.

“That seed would form a new army would fight humanity to control them” she responded bluntly.

Silence reigned again in the place that was an answer they didn’t expect to hear, not the kind of problems she had imagined.

“Before escaping, I heard everything they have been planning” she spoke “If I failed to return with them not only they would destroy the entire Survey Corps but also the rest of humanity. However, with what happened with Eren and his titan form the plans have changed a bit so they will try take him”.

“Why me?” Eren asked worriedly.

“As I had said before, there is something in your blood that could solve all our questions” she said crossing her arms “They would be behind you, now we have watched more closely than before”

“It's why you want to train him now” said Levi understanding the situation.

“Exactly” simply answer “It's true that if you train with Levi you will become stronger but also I want you to know them, well we don’t have the same weakness that the titans so it will be harder to destroy”

The afternoon passed quickly and was when dinner was ready the training ended. Upon reaching the area, the rookies went out to meet Eren as most hadn’t seen since the assault to Trost.

“Eren!” called Mikasa  “Are you okay ?, What did they do to you ?, I’ll make that dwarf pay”

“Mikasa I'm fine” said the boy disengaging the grip “And do not tell that to the Captain”

Once everyone was present, Erwin introduced the new member and superior of the Survey Corps; most men were shocked to see the beauty of Leah yet his eyes were made very familiar to someone else. The surprise increased when they saw that she sat near Levi.

“Jaeger” she called him “Tomorrow at five in the morning in the same place”

“Yes, ma'am” said the soldier

“The same to you, Levi”

“Tch, as if he had other things to do” he almost growled

“No worry” supported the Commander “She’ll help with the paperwork” the red head managed to choke on her coffee.

“What the fuck did you say?” she really didn’t respect her superior.

“They both are in the training program, it’s fair for helping you” the blond said.

“Isn't be the opposite?” she said sarcastically earning a nudge by the raven.

Rookies stunned watching the scene, they had never imagined that someone else besides the Captain could have a discussion with Erwin; this was new. Dinner was as smooth as it were, except for the fact that Sasha swept all the food.

“What's wrong with her?” asked innocently Armin.

“She trains me with the Captain” he merely replied, ignoring certain information

“That woman gives me bad vibes” Mikasa said with the scarf covering her “I hope that goblin don’t want to transgress you”

“More respect to your superiors Ackerman, next time I’ll not be condescending” for first they thought it was the Captain who had spoken, but were surprised when it was Leah who spoke as she left the room.

“Your sister really looks at you in that respect” Erwin he said, taking a sip of his tea.

“No, you have not seen her angry” said Levi with the same face always “And I hope you never” and left the area.

At this point all new Survey Corps no longer knew what to say to what they had seen and heard; they tried to talk about other things until the commander ordered that it was time they went to sleep.

The information was given Leah would be helpful for both, especially for Eren; from that day the three trained from dawn to dusk and only rested at mealtimes and even though many superficial wounds ended with neither of the two men claimed for it because they knew they were giving training results. In addition, there were few times when they trained in his titan form and a few other times when not train because they had other matters to attend to. Time passed and the next expedition was already scheduled, the upper end had gathered to clarify doubts and give instructions.

“Well, I hope everyone knows what you have to do” Erwin spoke.

“I insist that it is too early for the rookies” Hange said.

“I think the same” Mike seconded.

“Leah?” the brunette called the woman who had not spoken throughout the meeting “What do you think?“

“Nobody is interested in my opinion” badly she said rising “Isn't so, Commander?” and left.

“What the hell was that?” Levi asked.

“She’ll not come to the expedition” said the blond “It's all you need to know”

No one expected this, the expedition itself needed the presence of all, didn’t understand why the commander decided to exclude it; something was wrong and just hoped it did not happen to be intuitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if no ones like my fic I'll finish it


	6. Chapter VI

The day of the expedition had come, would be put to practice a new strategy would mean a decline in the death of soldiers but still very risky. Eren woke up in his room, he sat up and stretched. To turn his face he found a folded sheet in the box was bedside, took it in his hands and realized that it was a note.

_ Eren. _

_ Whatever happens you never forget to trust your teammates. In the Squad Levi, they are not only protecting yourself but also look after you, much more than they appear. I know it's hard to trust when everyone thinks you're a monster but note this: You're not. So trust. But most trusted Levi. Although it is a midget, grumpy, cranky cleaning is a loyal man you can trust your life. _

_ I wish you good luck and good return of the expedition. _

_ Lieutenant Colonel Leah Gautier. _

After reading the note Eren felt happy, the words she had given him much encouragement was given despite being nervous about his first expedition. He enlisted and went into the room thinking thank you for your words of encouragement. Upon arrival she could not find her anywhere.

“Have you seen the Lieutenant Colonel?” he asked to approach their friends.

“They say he left early” Armin answered “No one know where or when she comeback”

No one knew exactly what had happened to the woman; after she left the meeting with the leaders of the Survey Corps she locked himself in her room and didn’t leave until everyone had gone to sleep. And before the sun rose, she left the castle on horseback with her gear, as if thinking to hunt titans on her own, but this was not so.

Far from the castle, Leah rode at full gallop; she knew that was a few minutes the soldiers leave towards Karaness. Yet another concern was to find out why and was Erwin had decided to leave out of the expedition. She rode up to a river, dismounted and let her horse hydrate as the road had been long. She reached down to pick up some water in her hands and was about to drink it when

“No one thought you came down so fast your defense” heard a male voice behind her.

“It’s that so?” quickly drew a knife keeping some liquid in the other “I thought you knew me well enough to know that never under guard”

“Yeah, I thought I know, but I knew I'd leave a man of small stature” again said the man.

“What shit you say, Seth?” Leah stood up and faced the man No go out with your absurd jealousy the man who was there was their former leader.

“Why do not you want to comeback with me?” he asked slowly approaching.

“Apart from stupid, deaf” said placing his other hand on the other blade “I hate repeat myself twice”

Silence reigned in the room, neither again said nothing; they both studied each other's movements and tried to investigate what they really thought.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” asked Seth.

'It's not your business” said the redhead.

“Of course, as you were left out of the expedition-”

“What the hell?” silver eyes widened in surprise revealing the truth “What in the fuck did that Erwin bastard?”

“A Deal” the man smiled mischievously “The titan boy for the life of the humans”

“You're a bastard” the woman growled slowly approaching her horse.

“After we have him in our power it will be your turn to return” the man spoke again.

“I’ll make myself clear” said taking the reins “I’ll never go back and I'll kill you all” with a quick movement she climbed the animal and rode back to the castle, leaving Seth smiling hoping his plan works.

She soon returned, as the evening fell, but when the caravan of soldiers sighed a little relieved that the mission was over; she came to the entrance and dismounted, ran into the room desperately looking for two men, meeting with the youngest first.

“Eren” She called him worried what the brunette ran into her arms beginning to cry “What happened?”

“They-” said the green eyed weeping “They are dead by my fault”

“Who?” He asked trying to hide his despair.

“Petra-san and the others” said, pressing hard on the jacket of his superior.

“Levi” she said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

“He injured trying to rescue-”

“Okay keep calm” she interrupted him understanding everything “Now go inside”

Eren got up and rubbed his eyes, entered the castle followed by his friends and Mikasa who seemed to want to kill her with her view. She turn her face looking the guilty for all and there found him with his brother who was limping a bit; she walked steadily to the Commander, took his shoulder and turned him being face to face.

“What the fuck did you do!?” asked the redhead stamping it hard against the wall.

“Wha- what are you talking about?” asked Erwin.

“You knew what they were up to and still you put him in danger!” was holding it with strength by his collar.

“No- no victory can be without sacrifices” the blonde replied panting.

“Sacrifices?!” she said pressing her hands against his neck “I’m working on my ass caring for Eren to offer it in sacrifice!”

To the cry of women all came into the hall to see what was happening and were amazed to find the Commander and Lieutenant Colonel in what appeared to be a fight.

“What do you think you doing?” asked a tired Levi limping.

“What the hell happen to you?” asked Leah worried.

“Nothing” said the dark haired but when he looked at Mikasa understood perfectly.

“Damn Erwin” she said looking at the blonde and trying not to kill “You dared to make a deal with the enemy!”

“I told you it was the only option in order to survive” the Commander gasped.

“Bullshit!” the silver eyed growled throwing Erwin on the floor “Everyone go to sleep, it has been a long day for all”

The soldiers saw the growing anger of women decided to ignore, especially after a day in which casualties have been higher than in previous expeditions; with dejected they complied.

“Eren” Leah called him approaching “Go with Levi”

The brunette nodded, crouching face, got up from the floor and headed Captain who looked the redhead uncomprehending.

“I'll talk to you in your room” she said trying to calm him “Now go”

Both men left the scene, Eren helping a little the Captain with his injury, leaving the blonde and she alone again, it could feel the tension in the air above them but it’s more the feeling of anger, she must controlled it or a tragedy could happen that she would lament.

“What I do with you?” she said without looking at the man “You know the trouble you caused it?”

“I was just trying to do the best for humanity” said Erwin still on the ground.

“Your intentions may have been good, but not the best” said Leah sitting “Now those useless will not stop trying to fuck us”

“I’m sorry” repentance was clear in the eyes of the Commander.

“What it’s done, is done” she simply said “But we must do something about it”

“Like what?” the blue eyed had risen from the floor and sat next to her “The expedition was a failure”

“Not all” Leah said clenching his fists on the table.

While in the room of the Captain, Eren was that he wanted to die, the loss of Squad Levi had been very traumatic especially for the green eyed who kept blaming himself. Levi said absolutely nothing, knew the brat was not for what had happened; actually no one it’s the guilty of this tragedy. But the sobs of the youngest squeezed his heart; he would not admit it but had come to feel some empathy toward who is called Humanity’s Hope. Without thinking twice, he took his arm and led him to his bed, sat down and while the Captain was not good with words, tried to comfort him; in an attempt to calm him down simply he attracted to his chest and wrapped him in a hug where the words came superfluous, at the contact and warmth that Levi offered him Eren could not repress more and the tears finally ran down his face, wetting his shirt who Levi seemed not to care.

With the passage of minutes Eren was calm but still neither wanted released, were very comfortable with the closeness of the other; They were about to fall asleep when the knock on the door made them wince; Levi reluctantly released the brunette and rose to open the door, he was not surprised to see his sister at the entrance. He let her go.

“Just come to tell you a couple of instructions” she said trying to hide her smile when seeing a sleepy Eren rubbing his eyes “Eren can no longer sleep in the basement”

“I know” only he answered the little “What do you suggest?”

“He’ll sleep you” these three words made them sleep outside both men.

“Leah-” Levi growled through clenched teeth.

“You know you're the one who should take care of him” she responded by placing her hands on her hips “Besides you know doesn’t need to be alone and that even you notice it”

The raven sighed, as always she was right and even if it really didn’t demonstrated he was very concerned about the brunette; for the first time he surrenders to the arguments of his sister. Moreover, Eren didn’t quite understand the situation but seeing the concern in the eyes of the redhead that really understood what had been protecting; perhaps it was not the same situation but she was grateful for the way they looked after him, like a big sister. So the Captain would have felt in this way when she looked after him?

“In two days will resume the training” Leah said walking to the door “I suggest you rest while you can”.

When the door closed could not help but let out a sigh, I knew something like this would happen and that she could have done something, but he had not left there and now face the consequences of the failed expedition; morning and look what they actually do. Was frustrated and tired simply obvious to the bridge of his nose rubbed, I was tired. He was about to go to his room when he saw a silhouette out of the basement, quickly pulled the blades to face possible enemy.

“Damn it Ackerman” groaned to see it was the brunette who left the basement “I gave the order to leave to your rooms”

“I needed to see Eren” said just as serious “But not in his room”

“I know that” she said saving the blades “And it will not be in the basement”

“I understand” she said relieved “But where he’ll sleep?”

“With Levi” she said retaking the way to her room.

“That's impossible, he can’t stay with that dwarf!” she said angrier “He’ll kill him when he’s asleep!”

Leah stopped at those words. Who the fuck she thought she was for speaking in that way? This broke her patience.

“Listen to me, you little shit” she said dangerously approaching to her “Don’t you dare to call my brother like and I cut your throat”

Mikasa could not say anything, she was really intimidated; and she looked a lot like the Captain.

“I know that you were the guilty that he is injured” said as she exuded a dark aura, Mikasa winced “Don’t dare to think I’ll left this situation like this”

The raven haired stood static, she never had been intimidated like that and she knew that what she had said was a threat of vengeance fulfilled; she fell defeated knees.

When Leah entered her room first thing she did was take the glass vase that was on the desk near the door and threw it with force hearing the glass breaking; she was upset, desperate, disappointed but especially worried, things were getting out of control. She closed the door and walked slowly, however a strong twinge in her belly made to put one knee on the floor, with her hands on her belly she stand up and tried to walk to her bed but could not crawled a bit and grabbed the edge the sheet tightly with one hand, trying to sit up. What the hell was happening? This was something that had never happened to her, but the pain was unbearable; it was as if literally she was tearing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sense....


	7. Chapter VII

It had been a week since the tragedy with female titan, they resumed training three days since they were still mourning; the soldiers had taken these days to return to their families and spend a few moments with them, those who had no family got together including for company; only a few decided to stay in the castle, some because they had nowhere to go because they had no other option.

Eren was in the kitchen, he looked amazed the culinary skills of women who had taken charge of preparing food; one thing knew that Captain was fussy about cleanliness but another was to see that the Lieutenant Colonel was picky eater. Since sick because some horse-faced girl and cooked potato she decided to prepare your own meals. If the Titans did not kill much less they would brats who cannot even prepare eggs without burning.

“Well, take this to Levi” said giving him a tray of food “And make sure he eat everything”

“Yes, ma'am responded” the brunette and retired.

Eren thoughtful walked all the way to the office of Captain, while it was true that there was still pain of death squad Levi both the raven as the redhead made him understand that the fault was not anyone, even the small cost him assimilate some loss but still could not get depressed; not when the reason for these deaths still existed: the Titans.

He reached the door and played with great difficulty, he waited a little until the Forward was heard. It was there, after huge towers review and sign documents without the Humanity Strongest.

“Captain” said Eren “You haven’t eaten anything in the day”

“These Papers screwed up every day” said the raven taking tray featuring dark “And is supposed to Leah its helping me”

'The Lieutenant Colonel made the food” he said with a smile “And she ordered me not out until you eat everything”

“That woman will end my patience over” his brow furrowing.

“But still cares a lot, Captain” Eren said sighing.

“Do not try me as formal, kid” said settling into the chair and your feet up to the desk “You can call me by my name”

“What? Yeah-uh-Levi” the brunette could not help blushing.

The office door opened noisily letting a crazy babbling incoherently Hange, a blow to the head by the raven made to react as it should.

“Let’s see four eyes” Levi said, returning to his chair “Now what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Leah is in serious danger” on hearing these words the raven dropped the cup he held in his hands, breaking the fall.

“What the fuck you say?” it was obvious astonishment on the small.

At that time the scientific left office addressing hurried steps to the laboratory, Eren and Levi followed; to go through the kitchen a loud noise caught the attention of the three, quickly entered the place finding a redhead on the floor unconscious. Eren took her in his arms and carried her to the infirmary followed by the other two.

Hange said stranger that is far from the bed where the woman was.

“What is it?” Levi asked worriedly.

“She has a fever very highly said looking at the thermometer shows no symptoms, But that is sick woman”

“It has something to do with her genes of titan?” Eren asked.

“It's possible” answered the chestnut “I’ve done blood tests to discard it”

Approached scientific papers containing the results of blood tests due to the condition of Leah had to make a thorough examination including tests that maybe would not have to see, or you see another.

“This is impossible” murmured Hange, however the other two managed to listen.

“Now what?” growled Levi tired

“These analyses are impossible” she returned to murmur.

“Speak now you crazy shit!” cried the raven scaring Eren and inadvertently waking woman lying in bed.

“I took a pregnancy test” Hange spoke, Leah was sitting up in bed and listened to everything “It’s positive”

Tan and small were stunned, How the hell had happened to that? Oh sure, they had forgotten she was attacked the day of the induction ceremony.

“Well, I could not deny that expected something like that” Levi said assimilating the idea of having a nephew.

“That's not the point” Squad Leader disrupted very seriously “She must abort”

“Why are you saying that?” Eren asked “To kill an innocent life?”

“If she gets to have that baby she’ll die!”  Hange said again seriously “Her genes are mutated, can’t stand the pregnancy!”

“What do you mean by mutating?” asked again the brunette

“Her blood is showing changes in their DNA” she said “As this happens her capacity ofregeneration will be seen affected”

“But we are talking about a baby!” cried the youngest.

“It's preferable that creature dies and not she" Hange said standing gloves.

“Zoe” when Levi called someone by his last name meant he was very angry.

“I must do now” said the brunette taking a knife “This is for her safe”

“You put your filthy hands near my baby and I’ll kill you” Leah's voice caught the attention of everyone.

“Don’t you get?” said another woman trying to make him see reason “That baby will destroy your life!”

“With my life or just you want to experiment with it?” this question surprised those present.

But not as much as the silence of Hange.

“Screw you!” Leah yelled running out of nursing toward her room.

“What the fuck it’s wrong with you?” Levi spat with all possible poison “I thought more human than those pigs of Sina”

Captain and Eren ran after her, she was impulsive when she was angry. They came to her room and tried to enter but the door was secured with key; they called many times but got no answers, at this Levi kicked completely destroying the door, entered the room they found empty; fear gripped the small not finding the maneuver gear anywhere. The neighing of a horse caught the attention of both men coming to the window. There they saw Leah rode to the outskirts of the castle. The two shouted but to no avail, she no longer overheard.

Two days, two bloody days had passed since she escaped two fucking days since the other soldiers had returned to the castle and noticing how irritable Captain was; no one dared to disobey, to put in doubt his orders not even speak to, no one but the titan-boy; Eren did everything possible, within limits, to make Levi not to worry so much but it was useless. Moreover Hange felt terrible, after having thought long realized it had been a grave mistake to think reach snatch an innocent being. During the afternoon, the time when all were resting in the courtyard, one of the soldiers who were standing guard at one of the towers entered rushed.

“Commander, someone it's coming” called him a soldier “With the coat of the Survey Corps!”

“Are you sure?” Erwin asked.

“Yes and apparently is wounded” when he heard these words all the soldiers present stood up and ran toward the main gate.

Erwin gave the order to open the doors and everyone was eager to know who was the soldier who came in such circumstances; the surprise was obvious to see that this soldier was the Lieutenant Colonel Leah but what caused the murmur of the crowd was to see that many of the wounds were healing in the same way as with Eren; That meant only one thing for the ones who knew her secret: she was betting everything on this play.

“Where the hell have you been!?” the cry of Captain was swift

“I needed time to me” the woman replied calmly getting off the horse “Time for us” gently stroked her belly.

“Then?”

“I hope you're ready to have another brat to your charge” funny the redhead smiled.

Levi and Eren could not help but let out a sigh, felt relieved they returned well, she and her little bundle. Erwin meanwhile put his hand on the shoulder of the woman giving a sincere smile, only four people knew early in her state but seeing how she understood others belly that was stroked.

“There's something I must tell you” said changing his face by a darker one “But I need you to speak in private”

“Who?” asked the Commander.

“You four” said, pointing to the blond, Levi, Eren and Hange “It is necessary to see the issue with female titan as soon as possible”

Upon hearing that Titan Eren could not help feeling nervous and a bit annoying; the fact that she killed Petra, Erd, Auro and Gunter and kidnapped him was reason enough to want to exterminate. As they walked to the office of Erwin's mind Leah prepared the words I would say to those involved, while outside realized that the threat of a possible attack on the castle was imminent and she returned with many wounds meant the battle would be very difficult; it was time to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've to remind you this is part releated with manga/anime but not at all


	8. Chapter VIII

Erwin gave them the rest of the afternoon but ordering them that under no circumstances interrupted in the dining room. In the place the four named waited expectantly news brought the redhead.

"Well?" Levi broke the silence

"You're not going to like this news, but the enemy plans to attack the castle" she said looking at the table

"What did you say?" asked Erwin

"What you heard" responded seriously "In the days I was away I was able to do a good research"

"How many are there?" asked Eren with some fear

"Almost 500 soldiers" she responded

"When did they managed to collect such amount?" said Commander a little worried

"I have an idea when" she said "By the way how's the plan goes against the Female Titan?"

"I'm going to talk but there needs to be involved present" said Erwin

"Well then-" Leah put a hand over her mouth and the other on your belly, got up and ran

The men looked puzzled until Hanji spoke

"Morning sickness" and followed.

She began to look up to the sound of someone vomiting gave the signal. She entered and found the grotesque image of Leah almost sticking her head in the toilet just to get everything she had eaten

"Are you okay?" asked the brunette

"I still can't get used" she responded disgusted

"Forgive me" she said

"It's ok, I understand your position" she sighed "Although I must admit that you overstate a little"

On the way back they spoke with more warmth, Hanji offered to take care throughout the pregnancy thing the redhead agreed. They came and they realized that Mikasa, Armin and Jean were involved in the plan.

"It's everything clear?" asked resuming her place

"Yes, but I want to ask you something" the blond said "Let me in charge"

"Just this once I allow it, Erwin Smith" spoke the redhead "Take care of everything"

"I'll no make the same mistake twice" the Commander said

"Then it's determined?" Armin asked

"Yes" Leah replied "If all goes according to plan there will be more problems with the Female Titan"

"There's a problem" Levi spoke "In your status you can't come"

"Oh shut the hell up" Leah growled crossing her arms

"He's right" defended Erwin "We don't want to lose your baby"

"The First three months are risky so you have to take care" Hanji's voice interrupted the conversation

Leah watched her carefully, her eyes showed repentance by the previous outburst.

"Fine" sighed resignedly "But I will not stay in the castle"

"Are you afraid of being alone?" Levi snorted

"Of course not, you idiot" said giving a blow to the head "That is what awaits the enemy"

"And now start your change of humor" he said crossing his arms "Lets make it clear that I'll no take delight in your cravings"

"As you want" she said sighing

"She is right" said Eren "If the enemy wants to capture us are more likely to wait until we're separated"

"What are they talking about?" asked Mikasa while Armin and Jean looked confused

"And the attack plans?" Commander asked ignoring the three recruits

"According to what I managed to figure out they're planning to do it after the festival" Leah replied "But it will depend on what happens in Stohess"

"Why do we need such a meticulous plan?" asked Hanji.

"Don't make me repeat again" said the Lieutenant Colonel getting up and rubbing her forehead in exhaustion "Besides-"

"Leah!" all they shouted at her fall

"I'm fine" alluded said to have failed to stop the fall with their hands "I'm just tired"

"We end this meeting now" said Commander "Leah, don't strain yourself"

"Yes Papa Smith" she said mockingly

"You've the same humor acid of the dwarf" Hanji sneered

"I heard you shit glasses"

By the end of the meeting all expected the plan out to perfection and, above all, without any significant decline; but not all were satisfied with the situation, Eren was debating in his mind about the true identity of the Female Titan. In the depths of his heart hoped that everything was a lie but What if he was only fooling himself?

"Got anything to say?" he met Mikasabefore going to the room he shared with Levi

"Nothing" he answered reluctantly "I'm just tired"

"Eren"

"Now what?" today was not in the mood for questioning as ever

"Why do not you sleep with me?" she asked suddenly

"Ah?" that question took him by surprise "We're brothers!"

"We do that before" 

"We were children, things are different now" tan said without giving much importance Besides loving him know I have orders that cumplir-.

"That damn woman" growled Mikasa

"What's wrong with you?" he asked surprised

"It's nothing" she responded squeezing her scarf "It's not nothing"

Eren watched her go, something was wrong; didn't understand why she was so the Colonel if even cross words. I just hoped, for her sake, that was not to make something stupid for her recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I started this fic a while ago, and it will follow the history until the Female Titan arc, after that everything will be different


End file.
